Into your arms
by ninjanervana
Summary: A horrible nightmare sends Yuuki running to the only person who can comfort her, Zero. Major Fluff, reviews are welcomed


I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters. I just love Zero and Yuuki ^_^ they're so cute together

* * *

><p>Yuuki twisted in her bed, her sheets tangled around her as she fought the monsters of her dream.<p>

_Yuuki ran through the forest, calling Zero's name. She could feel eyes watching her but was unable to see anyone through the trees. The full moon shone overhead, proving her with the only light to guide her. "Zero!" she called, running faster. "Where are you Zero? Answer me please!" Fear and worry had Yuuki's heart pounding, wishing she had her Artemis staff with her. She emerged into a clearing in the forest, Zero standing in the center looking down. "Zero!" Yuuki cried in relief, stopping at the edge of the clearing, a huge smile stretching across her face. Zero looked up at her when she called his name, his lavender eyes locking with her whiskey colored ones. She started towards him when she noticed a slight movement in the trees behind him. "Zero look out!" Yuuki screamed as a hunter stepped out from the trees, his gun trained on Zero's heart. Zero turned around at her scream, coming face to face with his attacker. Yuuki screamed as he pulled the trigger and Zero fell to the ground, the bullet going through his heart. Yuuki collapsed to her knees, screaming louder as his blood began to seep out of his body. "Zero no!" _

Yuuki sat upright screaming, waking up Yori up and probably half of the girls dorm residents.

"Yuuki what's wrong?" Yori asked in alarm as she looked at Yuuki. Yuuki was covered in a slight layer of sweat, some of her hair sticking to her forehead, as the rest was a disheveled mess from her tossing and turning. Yuuki ignored her roomate's question and jumped out of her bed, running out of the door without Artemis or even a pair of shoes in her paniced state.

_'I need to see Zero,'_ she thought as she ran through the empty hallways, her feet slapping gently on the cold tile floor. A shiver ran through Yuuki as she looked around the darkened halls, reminded too much of the forest in her dreams. She tried to push the nightmare out of her mind, but it was too strong, too realistic. Didn't the forest look just like the forest at Cross Academy? Hadn't Zero expressed his worry that a hunter would come for him if and when he sunk to level E? _'Zero,'_ she thought desperately, rounding the last corner too quickly and nearly crashing into the wall. Yuuki pounded on Zero's door as irrational tears filled her eyes. _'He's probably sleeping; he needs time to get up before he can open the door.' _Yuuki knocked on the door again before it was opened by a bleary eyed Zero.

"Yuuki, are you trying to wake-" Zero was cut off as Yuuki launched herself at him, her hands gripping his shirt tightly. "Yuuki what's wrong?" he asked softly, pulling her inside and closing the door behind them. Yuuki sobbed uncontrollably as Zero braced her back against the door, shielding her on all sides from whatever had upset her so much. Zero wrapped him arms around her tightly, kissing the top of her head as he waited out Yuuki's tears. Zero whispered comforting things in her ear, wondering why Yuuki was so upset; usually she was so happy and cheerful, bounding down the hallways with a bright smile on her face. To see her so upset tore at Zero's heart. _'Whoever upset Yuuki is going to suffer,'_ he thought murderously.

After a few minutes, Yuuki's sobbing slowed down to sniffles, her death grip on his shirt loosening. Zero walked her over to his bed silently, pulling her into his lap as he wrapped his arms around her protectively. "Yuuki, what happened?" Zero asked softly, his usual cold demeanor gone.

"I…I had a n-nightmare," she whispered as she buried her face into his neck, allowing his scent to comfort her. "About y-you."

Zero froze at her words, surprised by her answer. _'She had a nightmare about me? Was I a vampire in it? Did I try to hurt her?' _he thought quickly, his thoughts spinning. "What happened in the dream?" he asked cautiously.

"You…you died Zero," she said, her voice cracking. "I was looking for you in the forest and when I found you, a hunter came out and shot you. I saw you d-die." Yuuki began to cry again, her hot tears running down Zero's neck as she wrapped her arms around him, trying not to fall apart again.

_'Yuuki,'_ Zero thought, rocking her gently as she began to cry. _'Sweet, angelic, kind, insane, beautiful Yuuki. Always worrying about me.' _"Yuuki," Zero said softly, stroking her hair slowly. "Come on Yuuki, look at me please." Zero placed his hand gently under her chin, tilting her face upward. The sight of her tear-stained cheeks and her red-rimmed eyes shattered Zero's heart. He gently placed both hands on her face, wiping away the remainder of her tears. "Yuuki I'm right here. I'm perfectly fine. Nothing is gonna happen to me; you don't have to cry anymore. You know how much I hate when you cry." Yuuki placed hand against his cheek, shocking him with its coldness. Zero ran his eyes quickly over Yuuki, taking in her thin pajamas and her lack of shoes._ 'It's freezing in the halls,'_ he thought, resisting the urge to roll his eyes, _'and she's barely dressed. I bet she didn't even think to take Artemis with her. What would have happened if one of the Night Class was roaming the halls?'_

"You're okay?" Yuuki asked, her voice a hoarse whisper from crying so much.

"I'm perfectly fine," he replied, resting his forehead against hers. "And you need sleep."

"I don't want to go back to my dorm," she said quickly, her eyes slightly wide with fear.

Zero set her gently on the bed, pulling his blanket back. "You can sleep here with me tonight then." Yuuki slid quickly beneath his blanket, Zero climbing in close to her. "But you need to get some rest. You look dead on your feet; you're lucky tomorrow is Saturday or you'd sleep through class."

"What else is new?" Yuuki muttered, cuddling against Zero's side. Zero froze for a moment before relaxing against Yuuki, wrapping his arms around her gently. "Zero?" Yuuki said drowsily, her head resting on his chest.

"Yeah," he said softly, playing with the end of her head.

"Thank you," she said softly, the sound of his heartbeat lulling her to sleep.

"Anything for you," he said softly, pulling the blanket tightly around them before falling asleep, his whole world resting in his arms.


End file.
